


Caroling With The Cupcake

by toosxeforurshit



Series: 12 Days Of Drabble (Carmilla Christmas Prompts) [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Carols, Domestic, F/F, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosxeforurshit/pseuds/toosxeforurshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura drags Carmilla out for some caroling to help put everyone in the holiday spirit. Carmilla obviously protests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caroling With The Cupcake

"Aw, come on, Carm!"

"I'm not doing it!" Unfortunately for Carmilla, Laura was far too adorable with that face of hers. Luckily for Laura, though, the vampire could hardly resist her face.

"Pleeeaaaseee?" Laura whined, holding Carmilla's face in her hands, kissing her nose. Carmilla hated when she did that; it made her feel a little too small, like she was an infant or something of the like.

Carmilla sighed. "Fine. But--!" she continued as she saw Laura's face light up. "But! We won't sing any songs with that infant's name in them. And don't even say it," she said, because it was clear that Laura was about to ask if she meant Jesus. "And we won't stay out past ten. I have a much better way to spend my night..." she added with a smirk, sliding her hand down Laura's back toward her rear. Laura pulled Carmilla's hand away, which resulted in an immense pout.

"Not until we get back tonight, cupcake." Carmilla sighed once more. That seemed to be her thing tonight. “Now come on. It’s gonna be cold.”

“I swear you forget what I am far too often…” Despite her many protests, of course, Carmilla was eventually forced into warmer clothing that was not her beloved leather pants and dragged outside to find LaFontaine and Perry.

It was ridiculous to Carmilla. Why would someone want to hear a group of people singing inane holiday music when they could simply listen to the music they’d want to listen to? Not to mention that they would be caroling for university students who, as Carmilla was sure, had much better things to do with their time.

But the vamp played along somehow, Laura constantly suggesting she simply suck it up and participate (though she was much more polite than that, it was essentially what she said). After about a half hour, Carmilla decided that she may as well play along; it’d be an extremely long night if she didn’t.

Laura’s favorite part of the night was likely the image of the older dark-haired girl bundled up in a scarf and coat to keep warm. Or maybe it was the participation of the vampire. Or spending the time with her friends.

Whatever it was, Laura had fun and was absolutely exhausted by the time she and Carmilla arrived back at the dorm room. Laura hardly had enough energy to change into her sweats before she fell on top of the covers of her bed. Carmilla laughed softly to herself, changing out of the cause of what would be suffocation if she truly needed to breathe. It was hard not to lay with Laura, pulling the covers over the both of them, and holding the quiet, tiny, sleeping girl as close to her as she possibly could.


End file.
